Unknowing Feelings
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Friends since a young age, will he ever truely get to be with the one he loves? Could she possibly return his feelings or will they always be just good friends? Includes all 3 ages of Lambo! LamboxOc! summary sucks!


**Lady Hyena-chan:**

**This is the other one I gave to Human to write on but like the Shouichi fic they left it and never did anything with it. So I shall continue it. I don't own anything other then the idea and the OC. Enjoy! I apologize also for the confusion I didn't get a chance to write down what Human had originally named this fic so if you read it once before no worries.**

She was far too nice, he knew, to ever be part of the mafia. However, some how he could never bring himself to shy away from her. Something about her kept him coming back to her. They had known each other since they were both very young, and even then he knew he couldn't have her. She was always just out of his reach and yet he never quite trying.

Even now, to this day, he went chasing after her in hopes of her becoming his. Deep down, though, he knew the truth. The truth at they'd be just friends until the end. Nonetheless, he didn't see the harm in trying.

His right followed suit after his left as he ran down the busy street. He knew where he was going on this sunny day; he had been there so many times before. The park where they had first met.  
_

_His little legs ran as fast as they could down the street, as happy as could be. Today was one of his favorite days. The day they went to go to the park and play! Mama, Nana, followed behind him walking steadily, a large smile spread across her face. I-pin was running after him (as always) shouting for him to slow down or he'd get hurt but he didn't care one bit. He wanted to be the first on there so he could be the first one on the swing! Mama always pushed him and I-pin on the swings but they had to take turns so the fast he got there the faster he'd get to be the first. The sun was shining bright high in the sky; he knew they'd be there until it was almost done._

"_Lambo wins!" He shouted victorious as he jumped into the seat on the swing waiting for Mama to come. I-pin soon arrived at the swings. She sat down waiting patiently for her turn (just as she always did). Mama and Fuuta soon joined them. Fuuta went off on his own to play on the other equipment in the large park. "Mama push Lambo!" he shouted impatiently._

"_I'm coming," She said still caring that smile of hers. Something about her smile was contagious and even on the saddest days, she'd smile that smile and he would smile too. "Hang on tight." Lambo nodded as he tightened his grip on the chains. _

_He laughed while he was being swung, happy and content, but like all great things, it soon came to an end, all too quickly. It was I-pins turn and he'd have to get off. Grudgingly he did so going to the other things. The slide seemed promising as he ran over to it but just before he got there, he heard crying. Who was crying in a great place like this? He looked around looking for the source. No one appeared in site but his eyes caught sight of a girl on the other side of the slide. She was the one crying._

_He couldn't see her face, only her long black hair, but he knew it was she, who was crying. Cautiously and curiously, he made his way around the swing watching her. The girl had to be around his age, he concluded, judging by her sizes. She sat with her legs hugged tightly with her face buried in them. He wasn't sure what or how to say anything. He'd never dealt with such a problem. Did he throw a grenade at her or cry with her? _

"_Mama!" Lambo shouted running back to Nana, flailing his arms in the air. "Lambo found something!" He jumped up grabbing her hand before running back to the strange crying girl. The girl hearing Lambo shout stopped crying to see what was going on but soon found the tears coming once more._

"_Oh dear," Nana said kneeling down by the girl "What's wrong?" She asked nicely. The little girl looked at her, snot running from her nose and tear stained cheeks. Despite the grossness, Lambo stared at the girl speechless. To him, even with the snot and even at his age, she was beautiful! Her dark pained blue eyes cold melt the coldest of hearts._

"_My mommy left me here!" She whaled, more tears coming, "She's not coming back!" she buried her face into her knees again, hiding._

"_It's alright, I'm sure she'll be back," Nana tried to comfort the young child but it did little. The girl continued to cry._

"_If beaf dafs" her words muffled. Nana smiled warmly, she didn't understand what she said but that didn't matter. Her motherly instincts were kicking in._

"_Play with Lambo!" Lambo shouted stepping in front of Nana. The little girl stopped crying as she looked at him. Before anyone knew what had happened to the girl started giggling. Lambo stared at her confused at her sudden change of attitude._

"_You dress funny!" the girl giggled, pointing at him. Lambo frowned, hurt. "Just like me!" She pulled her hood up showing off the dog-ears on her hood. "See?" she played with one of the ears. Nana continued to smile. Lambo was able to get threw to the girl when she couldn't. "My names Akira, Akira Inumaru but mommy calls me Aki."_

"_Aki where's your mommy at?" Nana asked softly. Aki frowned looking away, tears threatening to come once more._

"_Mommy left me here free days ago….She said I'd be safe here…," Nana's smile faded. Was it true she wondered? Could a parent really leave there child alone? It had to be. There had been no reports on the news of missing children. Little Aki's stomach growled loudly breaking the silence that had come over them all._

_Nana's smile came once more as she reached out to Aki, taking her into her arms. Aki didn't know what to do but she left this stranger pick her up and let her carry her off. Nana brought her to where I-pin was being pushed on the swings by Fuuta- the two stopped seeing her- setting her down there._

"_You must be hungry," She rummaged threw the basket she had brought for there picnic handing her a rice ball. Aki eyed it suspiciously as if it were poisoned but soon decided it was safe to eat. Lambo stared at the food, his mouth watering._

"_Lambo wants some too!" he shouted jumping at the picnic basket pulling out one of his own. Nana smiled all the while, even though they hadn't planned eating this early._

"_Thank you," Aki whimpered after it was all gone. Nana just smiled before handing her another. Aki bit it nervously again unsure still if she should eat it but her hungry won out again. "Nummy."_

"_Mama's makes best food!" Lambo shouted gobbling down another one. Aki nodded a yeah looking at the others who were staring at her curiously._

"_Hewo I'm Akira, Akira Inumaru but mommy calls me Aki" She introduced herself to them. The one with a big forehead stood up bowing._

"_I-pin" she said quietly. Aki smiled at her before looking to the boy sitting next to her. _

"_I'm Fuuta" he said softly._

"_Mama! Can Aki-ki and Lambo go play now!" Lambo asked jumping onto Nana's lap. She nodded a yes and like a rocket Lambo shot up grabbing Aki's hand as he ran off back to the play ground. Nana just watched wondering what to do about the little girl.  
__

If he knew that that stupid little nickname would stick he probably would have come up with a better one but Aki didn't mind, she thought it was 'cute'.

They had played all day that day. It felt as if they had done it time and time again. And as the day drew to a end Lambo's young mind gave out and he fell asleep before they even left the park. He didn't know what would happen to his new friend but in his dreams they'd play again.  
_-

"_Mama, Lambo fell asleep" I-pin said, pointing at the sleeping Lambo. He was curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb, mumbling in audible words. Nana held the same smile as she picked him up. Aki couldn't make eye contact, or rather refused too, as Nana did this. She worried that they'd leave her just as her mother had._

"_Aki-ki gets to come home with Lambo" Lambo muttered in his sleep reaching towards Akira, all while still asleep. Aki's eyes widened from surprise as she waited for Nana to give the ok. Nana nodded taking Fuuta's hand. Aki shot over to there side with the happiest smile she could muster. A new home was waiting for her….but young Aki's mind wondered if her mother was going to be back tomorrow. If she would look for her… She shook her head quickly forgetting that thought. It'd have to wait for another time._


End file.
